


What a difference a day makes

by whateveriguess



Series: This is me, saving what I love [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, Including Rose Tico and Ben as friends because it makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateveriguess/pseuds/whateveriguess
Summary: From @reylo_prompts: “Big boss Kylo Ren is the world's biggest grump. Rey, his intern with zero self-preservation instincts, decides to test on him a theory that five hugs per day can make a person happy. The whole company holds their breath.”Ben is endlessly grumpy, exacting in his criticism, and irritable. And more than anything else, he's exhausted. Rey is too much. She's too brave, too intent on having her new colleagues like her, and she cares too much.(Brought to you by plotting, Internet articles with shady science, and the company Slack).
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: This is me, saving what I love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581145
Comments: 197
Kudos: 495
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. The one where she just can't help herself

It all started with one of those silly Internet articles forwarded over the company Slack and cycled through numerous private threads. Poe had started it, jokingly, of course, as a wink wink nudge nudge, wouldn’t this be appropriate for Mr. Ren. Kaydel had passed it along to Rose who mentioned it to Finn in a “ _isn’t it ridiculous that this is how they’re spending company time”_ way. And then, as if the entire situation couldn’t get more ridiculous, Finn forwarded it onto Rey, who just smirked and promptly stood up from her desk. 

Rey had never grown out of double dog-daring. She would sit to the side on the playground, scabbed knees and bandaids criss-crossing her body, arms wrapped around herself, and she would watch. She would watch the group of girls swinging on the monkey bars and the group of kids that had created a complex bartering system, one peanut butter and jelly sandwich for a cookie here, a handful of goldfish for a sip of an over-sweet juice box there. Moving from foster home to foster home, trading one crappy neighborhood school for another, Rey never quite grasped the unwritten but nevertheless elaborate and important rules of playground rituals. But, she could understand a dare when she heard one. During games of truth or dare, because at least those rules were consistent from school to school, she would delight her classmates with her willingness to partake in any dare no matter how shocking. She never learned to say no, saying no meant that expectant faces fell and teasing smiles faded. It had gotten her into a few scrapes in the past. And, it had earned her the label of “troublemaker” from Maz, the most trusted person in Rey’s life and her high school English teacher. But the phrase was always uttered in a fond tone while Maz peered up at her through her thick bottle glasses. 

Although it was her first week at her job, Rey felt obligated to accept the unspoken dare. After all, what better way to endear herself to her colleagues than with a story that— if she managed to make it through the day with her job intact— would be re-told at the annual holiday party for years to come. As an added bonus, she had noted the slight downturn of her boss’ mouth that morning and the furrow between his eyebrows, normally appearing only when he was especially angry or puzzling through a difficult problem, that had taken up permanent residence on his face. And she didn’t even need to be observant to hear the sound of a door slamming down the hallway from her cubicle. So she was resolved, she could cheer up her boss and make some friends in the process. 

_The first hug_

Rey may have been a tad too brave for her own good but she wasn’t an idiot, so she began to plot carefully but quickly. It had to be quick and glancing, in and out, before he could remember her face or think of it as anything more than an accident. She strolled over to his assistant, Rose Tico’s, desk, and nonchalantly leaned against it. Rose was the only one in the company Ren could tolerate and Rose was, in turn, protective of him and protective of his time. 

“What’s on his schedule for today?” 

“Rey—” Rose said under her breath, a barely-concealed warning in her voice.

“Rose, I swear, it’ll be fine. It won’t get back to you. The worst that happens is he has someone to direct his anger at.” 

Rose sighed and, after a few keystrokes, turned her computer to face Rey. She then pointedly looked away, busying herself with her planner. 

Rey committed it to memory and thanked Rose profusely before hurrying back to her cubicle. For her first stunt, she would need to switch into the high heels she kept under her desk for the odd occasion that required them. She glanced up and winked at Finn at 10:30 precisely, the exact time Ren’s meeting would end and he would make the short walk from the conference room at one end of the floor to his office at the other. As Ren exited the meeting and walked back to his office, slouching with his hands in his pockets and glaring determinedly at the carpeted floor, Rey stood up and pushed in her chair. 

A few teetering steps later and she was falling into Ren. Her arms shot out and grasped his upper arms for support as she fell. On instinct, he reached out and steadied her, massive hands gripping her waist just shy of being too tight for comfort. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry Mr. Ren. That was completely my fault? Wow, I really shouldn’t wear heels anymore, I clearly can’t handle them.” The entire sentence was uttered breathlessly and just a touch shy of sincere; it seemed she hadn’t mastered the acting part quite yet. She squeezed his arms once more and returned to fully standing, determined to ignore the blush that was rapidly spreading across her cheeks. 

“Umm, don’t worry about it” And with that he pushed past her and disappeared behind the door of his office. 

**Outreach Team Thread**

> Poe: PLEASE, that barely counted as a hug

<Rey: I have four more hugs to go don’t I

<Rey: gotta build up to the grand finale

>Jessika: dude, she doesn’t even know the guy

>Jessika: And he’s way to massive to just walk up and hug outta nowhere

>Jessika: too*

<Rey: @Poe I don’t see you walking up and hugging him

>Poe: cuz i do have some sense

>Poe: Amilyn would actually murder me and Leia would come out of retirement just to demote me

*BB re-named the chat to Poe’s a coward*

>Poe: hey what the hell BB! 

>Poe: you’ll randomly appear in the chat but you can’t respond to my email

>Poe: where’s the loyalty bud?!

>BB: GET BACK TO WORK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Was the chat at all comprehensible? How was the characterization? Let me know! I am determined to finish this, but comments do encourage me to type faster.


	2. Chapter 2

A hush descended over the office, extinguishing the normal, banal chatter of a Thursday morning. Or, it would have been silent, except for the sounds of furious typing that created a distinct buzz and whir like locusts swarming. 

This scene greeted the new arrivals, those who remembered Leia’s warmth and nonchalance and treated business casual as a suggestion. And it was disconcerting to say the least. The infamous Mr. Ren, usually vocal in his displeasure, had closed his door. Poe was staring resolutely at his screen, ignoring his usual habit of standing and stretching, strolling to the breakroom, making small talk with anyone and everyone who would humor him. Rey didn’t greet them with a cheery hello and a warm smile. Finn was perhaps the only one adhering to his usual morning routine: a preoccupation with his phone with little regard for his surroundings. 

>Finn: Jesus Rey 

>Finn: this is risky

>Finn: I love you but this is risky

<Rey: first off, stop doing that thing where you text like one sentence at a time. It stresses me out.

<Rey: second off, don’t worry I got this

>Finn: Also “Mr. Ren”?! He’s not your grade-school teacher. He’s an adult. You’re an adult

<Rey: I DON’T KNOW! I couldn’t call him Kylo or even worse REN

<Rey: that’s what Hux calls him. And head grump in charge was just too long to say

>Finn: you’re insane. How are we friends??

<Rey: shuddup

<Rey: I have to do research

>Finn: research for what?

<Rey: Read at 10:31

>Finn: YOU CAN’T TEXT A READ RECEIPT

<Rey: YoU cAN’t TeXT a reAD ReCeIPt.

<Rey: Watch me.

By this point, Rey had two tabs open: one devoted to the legitimate projects she was assisting with and one devoted entirely to the art of hugging. The first tab was merely for appearances sake. After a series of externships in college, where she was allotted a 3 by 5 cubicle in offices where computer screens were visible to any nosey onlookers, she had grown accustomed to clicking into another tab at a moment’s notice. 

However, soon, the one tab about hugging became two. And then it became three. And then she felt obligated to open another window so as to prevent clutter. With each tab she opened, the line between committing to the bit and actually taking it seriously blurred. It started with a hilariously titled wikihow article: “Five simple ways to hug (with pictures).” The article was short and simple and garnered a small huff of a laugh, brief but nonetheless joyful. But then came the arrival of “Is it appropriate for your boss to hug you?” “Seven types of hugs,” and “Local Man Questions Whether He Can Still Hug the Women in His Life,” in quick succession. The last one, at least, was satirical, though the others adopted a self-serious tone that she found slightly off-putting considering the subject. But, she did learn a few things. Apparently, according to the Wall Street Journal, there were two types of acceptable, non-workplace harassment hugs: the HR hug, which was just a fancy way of saying one-armed side hug, and the Full Frontal But Brief, which just meant that it lasted less than a second. God, she was going to hell, or whatever place intended for freaks and weirdos who just can’t let a joke go. 

* * *

Kaydel has created “Wow this is really happening” 

Kaydel has added Finn, Poe, Jessika, BB, and Klaud

<Kaydel: okay, so you know how I can see Rey’s computer if I look over my cubicle

>Klaud: Yeah? Open office plans suck we been knew

<Kaydel: I can see her computer screen… 

>BB: we’ve already established that

>Kaydel: she’s looking at articles about hugging

>Kaydel: like if i squint i can see MULTIPLE tabs open

>Klaud: I hate this hellscape 

>Poe: God I love working here. What a blessing!

>Jessika: Phasma would love this, I’m adding her

>Jessika: and I SWEAR TO GOD POE if u use this as a way to taunt her, she will end u and then I will end u

Jessika has added Phasma to “Wow this is really happening”

>Phasma: jfc

>Phasma: @Finn I needed you to write the last paragraph of that report

>Phasma: @BB, you’re project manager, manage something

>Phasma: @Poe, you have a brief to be working on. It was due yesterday. This client is important, sort out your shit.

>Phasma: @Klaud, I have zero idea what your job is, but do it anyway

>BB: everyone say sorry Phasma

>Klaud: no, no way in hell

Klaud has left the chat

BB has left the chat

Finn has left the chat

>Poe: I will be working on something. Something important, something that’s due soon. But, I will not be working on the thing you asked me too. You aren’t my boss

Poe has left the chat

>Phasma: This is really ridiculous. 

>Phasma: I’m obsessed

>Jessika: I know! 

>Jessika: bets on how many hugs she gets in before she’s fired

>Phasma: idk, something tells me she’ll be okay

* * *

_The second hug_

Although she would never admit it, maybe her memory was more fallible than she wanted to believe. She cursed herself for attempting to commit Kylo’s schedule to memory earlier instead of just copying it down into a planner like a normal person. She had called in favors, committed to making a fool of herself in front of her colleagues, and risked her boss’ wrath, only to forget his schedule, the one thing that allowed her to plan her hugs. She continued to berate herself while absentmindedly checking emails and organizing her desk. Organizing her desk provided some clarity to her scattered thoughts. The five hugs were still achievable, she only needed to rely more on luck than she had intended. From her perspective, there was one major flaw with this new plan: she would be glued to her desk the whole day. Bathroom breaks and coffee breaks and meetings and errands would all deprive her of her perfect view of the doorway Kylo’s office. 

Fortunately, the second opportunity arose soon enough. Kylo emerged from his office, muttered something to Rose and headed to the elevator. If he had looked up long enough to notice, he would have seen heads pop up over the walls of cubicles and the smirks half the office exchanged. Here, Rey needed to take a risk. Kylo was either headed to meet with some important client over lunch or he was headed to the break room. The possibility that Kylo had other possible destinations never crossed her mind. Kylo stood by the elevator bank tapping his foot expectantly and running his hand through his hair in impatience. Crossing the room as quietly as possible and silent praying her colleagues wouldn’t draw his attention to her, she arrived at the stairwell just as Kylo boarded the elevator. As she descended one level to the kitchen the New Republic shared with the publishing company downstairs, she filled in the gaps of her ill-defined plan. If she could just manage to sidle up to him, and reach for something on his other side, that would count as a hug. 

As she rounded the corner, she saw Ren in front of the old coffee machine that was just as likely to produce heaven in a cup as it was to leave you with the coarse and grimy texture of grounds coating your mouth after every sip. Evidently some force within the universe wanted this to happen, though it wasn’t clear what “this” was. Perhaps they wanted to cheer up Kylo but it was just as likely that they wanted her fired and whatever deity was pulling the strings thought this would be the most amusing plot line. 

She sidled up to him, her Niima University mug in hand, and reached around his waist for some sugar. She held her hand there for a beat too long and withdrew, hurrying to the other side of the room and proceeding to prepare her coffee there. Ren whirled around and looked at her with an intensity she only saw when he was furious. 

**Wow this is Really Happening Chat**

>Phasma: anyone have eyes on the bottom floor?

>Phasma: did she do it? Did she pull it off?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, I've decided to fully commit to the ridiculousness of this fic and double down on the humor. Hope you enjoyed it! If you want to ask about chapter updates or request a prompt or anything else my twitter is [@magnesium_h](https://twitter.com/magnesium_h). And, thanks for all your kind comments, they motivated me when I had writers' block.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another drastic tonal shift from the author. (But don't worry fluff is incoming). Also, the chats are formatted differently because the old formatting was starting to get to me.

_Rey remembered the day she was hired fondly. Her interview had gone well and Leia, the CEO of the New Republic Company had a twinkle in her eye when Rey stood and reached across the desk for a handshake. It started out as an internship, but there was promise in the job, a chance of upward mobility. She was doing the work she always wanted to be doing albeit for a corporation. Her colleagues made room for her presence. In the mornings she shared smiles across the office space with Finn, Poe fondly teased her on his way past her desk. At the end of summer, her internship was on the verge of becoming a more permanent placement within the company as Leia began making remarks about an upcoming conversation regarding her “role in the company and the possibility of it expanding.” And then Han got sick. And, one morning, Rey was greeted by Leia’s empty office. Her meticulously organized desk was clear, the plants she tended to were gone from the sill. Her light was off. Leia was gone, and with her, left all the ease and comfort of the office._

_A week later, Kylo Ren arrived. He was all bluster, with no time to make small talk around the shitty coffee machine or mindless chatter in the elevator ride up in the mornings. No time to remember birthdays and weddings and funerals and the standing get-together at Maz’s on Fridays. He wasn’t mean per se, just abrupt. Rey could deal with abrupt, but some of her colleagues couldn’t. Members of her cohort of measly interns, once thrilled at the chance to be a part of work that felt like it meant something, began leaving. Some found better opportunities and cited “it feels like a family, it feels like it used to feel here,” as a reason for their departure. One or two left Ren’s office with tear-streaked faces and packed up their things solemnly and bid the office goodbye while promising to keep in touch._

_They didn’t._

_The tumult of those first few weeks gave way to a reluctant return to a version of the environment under Leia. It was a little more chilly now, people were more pressed and cared a little more, which was by no means a negative. Poe and Phasma picked up the slack in terms of morale. Poe with his teasing and affection and Phasma through planned group activities that brought everyone together even if it was just for an hour or two. Though if ever pressed on it, Phasma would cite numerous studies that demonstrated a happy workplace was a productive workplace._

——

**Wow this is really happening Chat**

> Jessika: Sorry guys he’s the only one down there at this time

> Poe: huh

> **Jessika added Hux**
> 
> Poe: oh

> BB: Hux this is important

> BB: did Rey hug Kylo?

> BB: did she pull it off?

> BB: I need to know

> Klaud: ditto

> Hux: Freaks

> Hux: Ren is currently just looking at her

> Hux: he’s not saying anything

> Hux: she’s retreated to a corner

> Finn: WE NEED MORE INFO

> Hux: What? You want me to compose a short story about this? You want poetry?

> Hux: She’s looking up at him, timidly, through her eyelashes. His face is simultaneously flushed in embarrassment yet screwed up in confusion. It’s as if he physically can’t compute this invasion of his space. It’s been so long, he’s almost forgotten what it means to be embraced. His head turns down again as he busies himself preparing the rest of his coffee, but a small smile slowly dawns across his face. Rey has since scampered off, so she doesn’t see the smile nor does she see it turning into a grin with every passing second.

> Klaud: are you fucking shitting me what the hell
> 
> Poe: holy shit
> 
> BB: umm Hux, are you okay? Do you need help?

> Phasma: I didn’t know you had it in you Armitage

> Hux: I contain multitudes
> 
> Finn: oh shut up

Rey moved as quickly as possible to the elevators while trying not to draw any undue attention to herself. This resulted in an awkward half-shuffle and her furiously jabbing the up button for the elevator. When it finally arrived at her floor, after a few excruciatingly long moments, she jumped on and smashed the close door button. On the ride down to the ground floor, she became increasingly aware of the coffee that had sloshed onto her hand and proceeded to drip onto the floor. It was blessedly lukewarm, so she was saved from any major burns. But her hand was uncomfortably sticky and her slacks were dotted with a few splotches of her drink.

By the time she reached the ground floor, her mind was made up. She was going on a walk. With an open mug of coffee in one hand and the other hand clenching and unclenching every few seconds. She made quite a sight, darting across traffic, making a couple loops around the block. To any onlookers, she might have looked lost if not for the absent-minded look she wore, as if she had walked this route a thousand times. Her coffee grew cold in the winter air and with each sip her face screwed up in disgust. There was too much sugar and it wasn't nearly mixed enough. The last sip of coffee decided it. She was going back inside. She felt almost victorious. Two hugs down, three to go. 

The awkward eye contact she made with Chris, the security guard on desk, upon entering the building slightly diminished her sense of victory. Begging him to let her up, past the security gates, while grasping for a shared memory to bring up was nothing short of humiliating. Her walk of shame past the receptionist once she finally reached her floor and the continuous ticking of the clock as if tsk tsk tsk-ing her behavior decided it. All the false confidence the walk had given her had evaporated. Two was plenty, two had to be enough to appease her coworkers. Three was just too much. Three skirted the line between amusing and full on creepy. 

_The third hug_

She finally reached her desk and promptly sunk into her squeaky chair. This was all too much excitement. She freed her hair from the unusually neat top-knot she wore. It was starting to give her a migraine and she missed her normal messy hairstyle anyway. Her computer chimed as if greeting her.

— Invite to Meeting in Riverside Park Conference Room at 11:22—

11:22. That was two minutes to gather up the materials she would need for the meeting and make her way there. Two minutes to even figure out what this meeting was about and who would be there. Had she screwed up and forgotten a meeting? Was she in trouble? Goddammit.

1 minute.

A planner and a pen would have to do. Rounding the corner and walking to the room, her hand began to nervously run through her hair, a habit she had picked up from somewhere or other. The sight that greeted her when she opened the door was unexpected to say the least. Finn, Poe, and Klaud all chatting around a table. And Hux facing the window, refusing to look at or engage with the rest of the inhabitants of the room.

Hux did not make a habit of mingling with the outreach team. They dealt with people and they didn’t have the luxury of ordering them around either. They were warm and kind and dealt in personal information. How’s your daughter doing and the like. Ugh. It was wretched work. The outreach team’s feelings toward him mirrored his own, it was perhaps their only similarity.

“Ah, Niima, come in. Shut the door.” Hux finally turned away from the window and fixed his cold stare on Rey.

“Man, can you cool it. So fucking creepy, it’s unnecessary” said Klaud, rolling his eyes.

“We’ll get to the point. I noticed what you’re doing with Ren. With the whole article thing. Let’s be clear, it’s ridiculous and if you ever, ever, tried it on me, I would do everything in my power to fire you.”

“Get to the point Hux. We want to help,” said Poe tersely, though his tone softened at the end as he turned to her.

“Help? What do you mean help? I’m done. I like this job too much to risk it for the dumbest joke.”

“They can’t fire all of us” That was Finn chiming in with a conspiratorial smirk.

The plot they formed around the table in that cramped conference room was one part risk, two parts genius, with just a dash of dumbassery thrown in.

Poe went first. He knocked on Kylo’s closed door. A faint come in sounded from inside.

“I would but it’s locked, or the lock is finicky. Either way it’s not working”

Kylo with a resigned sigh got up and opened his door.

“The handle is fine. Do you need something?”

“It’s hug your boss day. Here’s a free hug.” And with that Poe surged up and clasped Kylo’s shoulder and reached an arm behind his back. It lasted one second and was uncomfortable for all parties involved (including Rose who was watching from her desk).

Five minutes later, Kylo left his office again. Klaud stood from his desk and attempted to hug Kylo. But his arms were too short, so his hug resembled an uncomfortable squeeze more than an actual hug.

Rey was next. Right in the middle. Forgettable enough and early enough in the plan that Kylo would have already grown exasperated with their hugs. She ambushed him on his way back from another meeting.

“Sorry, I know. It’s just Poe really wants us all to participate in this Hug Your Boss Day thing.”

She offered her arms out for a hug and stepped closer. Kylo’s ears heated as he lifted his arms just a little from his sides. He obviously wasn’t going to initiate the hug but he would humor them by acquiescing. She slipped in and out, before he had a chance to obsess over how long the hug was or whether he had reacted inappropriately.

Hux was last. He was familiar enough with Kylo to invite him out for lunch at the bistro around the corner instead of resorting to shemes. Their lunch was quiet. The silence wasn’t quite companionable but it wasn’t harsh either. When the check arrived, Hux waved Kylo off and pulled out his black credit card. Hux stood up and hugged Kylo. His body was stiff and Hux withdrew after a second.

“I know this is a hard day for you. Don’t worry I’ll be back to being an absolute dick to you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first want to thank everyone who has left a comment. Your comments motivated me to finish this chapter as quickly as writer's block and a hectic schedule would allow me. Also, thanks for all the suggestions and predictions. I love hearing where you think the fic could go and there are definitely some suggestions that I will try to incorporate because they're just too good not to. A few questions out of curiosity: why did you first start reading this fic? why did you keep reading? what do you want to see in the next 3 chapters?  
> You totally don't need to leave a comment answering these questions, I'm just super curious (and searching for compliments).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a day late and a filler chapter more than anything else. There were some things that needed to happen so we could get to the last hug. And, well, you'll see.

The excitement died down from the “Hug your Boss” gimmick as quickly as it arose. Everyone in the know was well aware it was just a scheme for Rey to hug Kylo a third time. Those who had only witnessed it from afar opted to sit back and watch the drama unfold, taking mental notes so they could tell the sordid tale over dinner later that night. And the man himself was eager to forget the entire day, to drown his memory in a few glasses of whiskey at the end of the night and then be whisked away in a dreamless sleep. 

The clock marched onward, ticking past one, and then two and still no sign of a fourth hug. To all the world, Rey appeared absorbed in some project. She didn’t look up from her computer screen at all for an hour. And when she finally did sometime into the second hour, it was to glance over at the clock, grab something from the bag at her feet and re-settle in her chair. No one had heard from Kylo, with the exception of Rose, since he returned from lunch with Hux. And Hux wasn’t saying anything aside from the uncharacteristic thumbs up he offered after returning to the office with Kylo. 

As three rolled around, something began to stir. It was as if the creature that had taken a siesta after lunch had decided to rear its head again and cause some more mischief. It felt like the entire office was on the precipice of something, because Ren was an immovable force, a literal giant with all of the power in the situation, and Rey— Rey was an unstoppable force, blustery and brash and sweet and _good_. Something was undeniably afoot. Phasma emerging from her office to visit Rey at her desk was the only sign that the office needed that the fourth hug was approaching. 

Phasma may have warmed up to some of her colleagues and underlings, but she never deigned to visit them at their desks. She preferred to send a curt email instructing someone to meet with her, in her office, at a designated time. She never phrased it as a request or a suggestion. It was an appointment to be made and then to be kept regardless of one’s personal circumstances. In fact, meetings with her demanded such a level of seriousness that on more than one occasion, a terrified intern had postponed a doctor’s appointment or a sick day— as if sickness could be delayed for tomorrow— to attend a meeting with her. There were rumors of a questionable veracity, circulating every few months that at her old job, someone had missed their child’s graduation ceremony because they had a meeting with her. But, these rumors were accompanied with multiple assurances that it wasn’t a big deal, it was just pre-K to kindergarten so all they missed was a few out-of-tune songs and a reading of “Oh, the Places You’ll Go!” that seemed to drag on endlessly.

Regardless, as panic coursed through Rey’s veins and her mind emptied of all thoughts of how momentous this occasion was, Phasma had already been standing in front of her for an uncomfortable length of time.

“Sorry, Phasma, didn’t notice you there. It’s been quite the day. How can I help?”

“Though I find it surprising that you didn’t notice a 6’3’’ woman standing next to you, I’ll ignore that part—”

“With all due respect ma’am, you saying you’ll ignore the inconsistency actually draws attention to it”

“Hmph, well, I knew Leia respected you for a reason. Look, I was going to offer you help but if you aren’t interested in it then you can figure out the mess you’ve gotten yourself in alone”

“Oh my god, please, I have a plan for the next hug but I need an adult that Kylo would trust instead of one—” Rey stopped to gesture expansively at her colleagues who seemed entranced by the entire interaction. “— Of these fools”

“Dear, I was offering to help with all the work you’re most certainly falling behind on” 

In that moment, Rey had never admired anyone more. Phasma most certainly had her life together. She enjoyed her job enough to work there for over five years and she was damn good at it. Unlike Rey, she had mastered the art of putting the work down and going home. And, if the glittering ring on her left hand meant anything, she had someone waiting for her at home. Plus, she wore hair in an immaculate bob. Even when there were a few hairs out of place, she somehow pulled it off. She was everything Rey wanted to be when she grew up. She certainly didn’t feel grown up now, scampering around her office, pretending to work, and engaged in something that was half-scheme and half-antic that was so thoughtless it felt more like a dare from an eleven year old girl than an article she read that morning. Phasma had even managed to call her dear with sounding patronizing, which was a feat unto itself.

“Of course. Well, I have a few emails I need to send, but I would appreciate your advice on how to approach this new client. It’s kind of a complicated situation, and I’ve been meaning to ask for your help on it for a while anyway” Rey stuttered out a response, trying to pivot the conversation back to something more work related. 

“Rey, I admit I approached you to offer my help on work-related matters, but I’ll admit I admire your, shall we say, work. While I don’t condone any of your actions, if we were to have a conversation about your artistry, devise a plan, and then you execute this plan independent of me, then I see no problem with that.”

A slow smile dawned across Rey’s face and she winked at Phasma. 

“Got it boss”

Phasma leaned in, and for a second Rey thought Phasma might kiss her. In hindsight, it was a ridiculous thought, but it wasn’t unappealing per se. 

“Remember, subtlety is key. And winking is the exact opposite of subtle.”

_The fourth hug_

Rey was fully aware that this would be the fourth hug of the day and the second major scheme involving a superior. The plan was simple, it didn’t involve any of the complicated maneuvering the Hug Your Boss Plan demanded. It was a true testament to Phasma’s genius that she alone could out-think four people. Though the one brain cell energy of the meeting with Hux, Finn, Poe, and Klaud probably wasn’t doing anyone any favors. 

“Kylo, if I could have a moment of your time. I’ve been looking this brief over for a couple minutes now. There’s definitely something wrong with it, but I can’t quite pinpoint what that something is.” Phasma said assuredly while placing a disorganized stack of documents into Kylo’s already outstretched hand. 

Rey snuck up behind him, and put both of her arms around his waist, hoping that Phasma’s presence and the precarious pile of documents in his hand would be enough of a deterrent to prevent Kylo from immediately turning around and discovering the culprit. She hadn’t anticipated just how massive he would be, so she struggled to fully wrap her arms around him. She had to settle for squeezing an awkward middle area around his hips instead of just encircling him within her arms as she had initially intended.

She held on tightly, stopping for a moment to inhale his scent. It was woody, smelling of pine, but artificial. Despite the obvious appeal of the image of him stomping into a forest to chop down some trees, his scent could only be from an expensive bottle of cologne. A scent that natural and unpolished could only be achieved in a lab. 

As was routine by now, she ran off. But not before grinning broadly at Phasma. 

* * *

Two emails arrived in her inbox thirty minutes later:

From: [ B.Solo@NewRepublic.com ](mailto:B.Solo@NewRepublic.com)

To: [ R.Niima@NewRepublic.com ](mailto:R.Niima@NewRepublic.com)

Subject:

Hello Ms. Niima-

Stop by my office after 5. Just knock. I’ll be in here. 

K. Ren

From: [ A.Holdo@NewRepublic.com ](mailto:A.Holdo@NewRepublic.com)

To: [ R.Niima@NewRepublic.com ](mailto:R.Niima@NewRepublic.com)

Subject: Inquiring about meeting tomorrow

Hello Rey-

Unfortunately, I am leaving early for a prior engagement, but I need to speak with you about an urgent matter. Tomorrow morning, please stop by my office at your earliest convenience. 

Best regards,

Amilyn Holdo

Head of Human Resources

1 State Street Plaza Floor 27

New York, NY 10004

212-555-0175

pronouns: she/her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... remember, it's a HEA guaranteed. From the very beginning I knew I was building up to this and a moment in Chapter 5 (which you will see soon), and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out.  
> Questions for this chapter, because I loved hearing all of your answers last time: are there any tropes you wanted to see included in this fic based off the summary and the first chapter? Have they been included yet? As always, feel free to answer these questions or don't. Either way, I love hearing from you all, every comment I read brings a smile to my face.


	5. The one where it all comes to a head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little longer than intended, but it is almost twice as long as any other chapter so hopefully that makes up for it. Without further ado...

From: Rey Niima <R.Niima@NewRepublic.com>

To: Finn Storm <F.Storm@NewRepublic.com>

Don’t tell anyone just yet. But, just know that I’m going to miss seeing your face in the morning and trips to Maz’s and exchanges on Slack that start off work-related and quickly devolve into banter. I’ll pack up my desk tonight after you all leave and I won’t be here in the morning. So, please just let everyone know that I’m okay. That I’ve loved working with them and I don’t blame them for a minute of it.

\---------- Forwarded message ---------

From: Ben Solo <B.Solo@NewRepublic.com>

Date: Tues, Feb 2, 2020 at 3:24 PM

Subject:

To: Rey Niima <R.Niima@NewRepublic.com>  


Hello Ms. Niima-

Stop by my office after 5. Just knock. I’ll be in there.

K. Ren

> Finn: Are you going to be okay?

> Finn: Rey, I’m worried about you

> Finn: Please respond. Remember I sit across from you and I can see you blinking back tears while refusing to make eye contact

> Rey: im okay

> Rey: I have some savings and my landlord is nice enough

> Rey: she’ll let me be a few days late on rent if I need it

> Rey: And this could be an opportunity. I can and will pick myself back up

> Rey: I’ll find another job doing work I find rewarding that pays twice as much

> Rey: I’m okay and I’m hopeful but I don’t want to talk about it anymore

> Rey: please head home I wanna be a lone for a little while

> Rey: ALONE goddammit can autocorrect just fucking read the room and give me a little SPACE

> Finn: I’m going to head out but please text me. Anytime whenever wherever

> Finn: And if there’s anyone who needs to know but you don’t want to have to tell them, I can do it

> Rey: thanks Finn. thank you so much. I love you

> Rey: <3

> Finn: <3

And with that she closed the chat and signs out of Slack for the last time. Silence and the space to be alone with her thoughts were preferable to the incessant chatter of the messaging app. It got her in this mess in the first place. Well, that and her own stupidity.

Though it felt unreasonable and with every breath she took her sense of shame grew, she felt furious. At herself for even doing this in the first place, for risking her job, her livelihood, her contentment for a few hugs and conspiratorial glances over monitors. Mad at Poe for sending that article. Mad at Finn and Hux and Klaud and Phasma for participating, coaxing her on, for making her feel at home at work, for shaking her out of the monotony of her job and for getting away without so much of a scolding. She would just have to work harder at her next job, put her head down and push on, never leave her desk until the work was done. She was mad at Kylo, or Ben or whatever his real name was, for firing her. She had committed to that place with Leia and she was value added. She was damn good at her job. And she stuck it out after the transition. She even made excuses for him, _he’s adjusting, give it time, he’s new, he’s just quiet_. And then she felt angry at her rage, at its ugly, searing red color, and its ability to extinguish any and all reasonable thought. Because ultimately, Kylo was a boss, her boss, and he was well within his rights to fire her for this. She would have done the same thing in his position.

> Rose: hey, I know you mean well but…
> 
> Rose: This is a hard day for him, so just please please please be kind

> Rey: shit

> Rey: we’ve been laughing at him

* * *

_The fifth hug_

Hux opened up a new document in his browser as a reward for an otherwise productive day. He began to type:

_Kira’s eyes looked imploringly into his own. They were at a crossroads. She stood there daring him to make the ultimate decision to wield his power, strike her down there in a fit of rage or join her. After all this time, it was always him and her. Through a war, across time, and space. Matt’s face had by then settled into a pout, and a single tear slipped down his cheek. His life force was draining too quickly, blood spilling from the gash on his face and the blaster wound in his side. But it was evident that the sense of anguish he wore plainly on his face, the sense that he was finally succumbing to the burden of his legacy was the ultimate source of his pain. The burden of his mother’s name and her mother and her adoptive parents. Each name a death knell to his ears. Discordant. Defeated. Polished within an inch of its life so no substance remained just the vague memory of the great houses of old. Plus, his father’s legacy as a lovable scoundrel. He was adored by everyone, he was somehow sweet but churlish but charming. The infamy of his grandfather like the sword of Damocles over him. Which path would he take? How would he ruin himself: with the sins of his father or his mother or his grandfather. With the weight of the galaxy or the blow of a sword?_

_He had held it all at bay like Atlas. It was exhausting, standing there day after day, muscles aching for sweet relief while his brain argued that he didn’t deserve relief, that this was his penance._

_He was ready for a change._

_He took her outstretched hand, clasped it close to his chest and pulled her in for an embrace, tender and sweet, uncaring of the mud caking her face, or the mixture of tears and blood that threatened to trickle down to his torn cowl._

And with that the final chapter of Hux’s fic was finished. The heroine and hero were reunited at last. He sent a brief email to his beta with the document attached and then fired off a tweet about the impending release of the final chapter of _Catch and Release_.

Confident he was the last one in the office, it was a Thursday and it had been a long week, he emerged from his office with a spring in his step, prepared to grab a few snacks from the break room, pack up and go home. Instead, he was met with the sound of voices pitched low emanating from Ren’s office. Peering around the corner while crouched down so as not to be seen revealed the vague outline of a woman and a man. A few steps more and he could make out the figures of Rey and Kylo Ren.

He needed to alert the group chat.

> **Wow this is Really Happening Chat**
> 
> **Hux has renamed Wow this is Really Happening Chat to Holy Shit**
> 
> Hux: ISSS ANYONE ELSE IN THE OFFICE

> Hux: I just wandered out of my office to get something and REN AND REY ARE TALKING IN HIS OFFICE

> Hux: door is shut but the blinds aren’t down

> Hux: prime sneaking opportunity

> Hux: THEY’RE TALKING and they’re close like really really close

> Hux: like no one is allowed to hear what I have to say

> Hux: like the situation is dire and we need to huddle together for warmth but OH NO sexual tension

> Hux: like I’m uncomfortable looking at this but I can’t look away close

> Hux: it’s like a car crash or some voyeuristic shit

> Hux: she’s looking down at her hands

> Hux: she looks sad

> Hux: is he going to fire her

> Hux: who fires someone that close up why wouldn’t you sit behind your desk and just say you’re fired

> Hux: also why is it taking so long either KISS her or fire her and be done with this

> Hux: she’s looked up from her hands

> Hux: oh god

> Hux: he’s somehow flower than before

> Hux: shit I meant closer not right now autocorrect

> Hux: he’s ReACHing OUT

> Hux: He’s

> Hux: H UGging her

> Hux: holy shit

_Inside Kylo Ren’s office_

He’s leaning against his desk, almost nonchalantly, as if waiting for her to start the conversation.

“How did you know it was me?”

“Ms. Niima— “

“Please, just Rey, I’m just Rey.” She interrupts him here, though thinking better of it by the end, awkwardly trailing off and fisting her hands in her pants out of discomfort.

“— it wasn’t too difficult. The first two times _could_ have been coincidences. The third hug was odd. I mean the whole Hux thing.” He shudders at this.

_“_ It _could_ have been just you participating in one of Poe’s mindless antics. But the fourth time, the fourth time in one day? That made it obvious.” He talks like he’s reading off a list. He takes a pause before resuming,

“That last hug was only you. There was no one else involved or in the vicinity except for Phasma. I concede that she may have helped you execute it, but she wouldn’t have encouraged you to do something you didn’t already want to do.” He trails off seeming satisfied with ending the thought there until a thought suddenly seems to occur to him. He looks up and down again as if contemplating whether to utter it aloud, and in an almost timid voice that grows stronger with every word.

“Also someone accidentally copied me on the original email. And I try to let you all have your fun, I’m the boss and I hide out in my office all day. I understand why you wouldn’t like me all that much. I’m not Leia.” He seems to wilt at this last sentence, drawing into himself as if he could make himself smaller.

Rey takes this as her turn to respond to the case laid out before “But I— or whomever it was— ran away before you could turn around”

“I don’t know, I just knew it was you. Everyone has a soft spot for you in this office, only you could have gotten Phasma and Hux involved something like this when normally they’re the first ones to shut antics down. You were the only person determined enough to attempt it and strategic enough to actually succeed.”

Flustered at the compliment but still determined to get to the point of a thus far aimless meeting, Rey pushed on, “Well, I just want to say that I’ve already received an email from Amilyn and I’ll meet with her tomorrow morning. So you can fire me now, but it’s not necessary—”

“Rey—” He attempts to cut in, to halt the wave of words rolling over him, past time, but Rey is unceasing.

“And— and, I love this job. I’m doing work that actually matters for once. When I graduated college, I had zero idea what I wanted to do with my life. And then I stumbled across a job listing for an internship here, under Leia. And I knew I wanted to be here, doing work that helped people. I, um, I had it rough growing up, so getting to work for a company that actively supports non-profit efforts, where lawyers are obligated to do pro bono work… it has been an honor and a privilege. Also, I’m pretty good at this work. Wait, forget ‘pretty good’, I’m fucking fantastic at my job. I know I didn’t graduate from an Ivy League university like half of my colleagues, but I graduated magna cum laude. I know that sometimes my words get jumbled up and I’ll own up to a couple social gaffes, but I respond to emails promptly and I anticipate my colleagues’ needs. I am attentive to clients. I’m good with people, for whatever reason they seem to trust me. I had the highest numbers on my team last quarter. Because I’m just that good. I like working here. It’s been hard these few months without Leia but I’ve weathered the storm. I came in each day even when friends from my cohort left and I kept my head down and I did my work. To get fired for some silly little game— and I admit it was silly and I’m so incredibly sorry if it hurt you in any way— but, to get fired for some silly game is offensive to the work I’ve put in this past year.” She’s furiously wiping away tears at this point, humiliated at being made to parade in front of Ren and wait until he decides to cut her loose. Venom tinges the edges of her humiliation, venom at this sham. She could move on if he just fired her instead of dragging it out. Maybe she could say goodbye to this job if given the chance to pack up her desk in silence and go home to cry into cold leftovers while watching TV.

“But why did you do it? Why risk it all for a silly game as you’ve called it?”

“You looked sad and tired. You know, there have been days where I felt like I would never stop feeling this way, that I felt desperate and exhausted and emotionally drained. Every time, I needed a hug and a nap. I couldn’t force you to sleep. And, I— I know it doesn’t solve everything, but it makes it all feel less grand. That someone could like you and care about you regardless of the magnitude of your mistakes or your loneliness or whatever. I dunno I just thought I could help get rid of that far-off, haunted look in your eyes. If only for just a second.”

He cleared his throat. This was it. They were dangerously close to the edge and he was so close to cutting her loose. Whether she would fall or fly, it was up to her, but there would be no safety net anymore.

“Rey, you aren’t fired. I recognize that you’re stellar at your job. I’m horrendous at praise and acknowledging others’ work, and I need to improve. No— I will improve. You should know that I value your contributions to this office.” He seems content for the first time in the entirety of their conversation as if he had finally laid all his cards on the table. Now to wait for her.

As tears begin to flow anew, she stutters out, “I’m sorry, I’m not usually such a mess. It’s been a long day.”

“No need to apologize, I’m only sorry I don’t have any tissues or a handkerchief or something to offer you. But, don’t feel like you have to say yes, feel free to say no, it won’t negate anything I’ve said, you’ll still have a job here, but do you want a hug?”

She nods her head in assent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I know these chapters have been getting more and more plot-heavy with less humor, but hopefully the inclusion of Hux was enough to tide you over. For those of you who want explicit reylo instead of one-off hugs and grey territory, next chapter is for you. Also, on that topic, I'm planning to do a series of snippets for the alst chapter so if there any moments you want to see/ you think would be cute (examples: more cute reylo, more Rose, Hux and his fic), let me know in a comment! Your comments make my day and they make me write faster (hint hint). Thanks to all of you for all the lovely comments you've left so far. Thanks to everyone who's left a kudo or a bookmark or subscribed or a comment, they make me so happy and proud of my work.


	6. The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where they get their happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we could all use a little fluff right now.  
> Super awesome moodboard by starcrossreylo (on ao3 and twitter). Check her out she's awesome!  
> Beta'd by reylogarbagechute (that's her ao3 account, her twitter is @bobaheadshark). Highly recommend everything she's written.

****

**Friday**

“You can just head right in, she stepped out to get herself a cup of coffee”

Rey had never felt so acutely aware of her body, her hands and her facial expression, which she had always been told betrayed her every thought, as she did sitting in that office with Holdo. Initially, she folded her arms across her chest, but deciding that may come off as more confrontational than she intended she folded them neatly in her lap. Then she felt too demure like a prim and proper schoolgirl awaiting a scolding so she rested her arm on one of the armrests and propped her head up with her hand. Realizing that conveyed boredom, the furthest feeling from her mind in that moment and the one most likely to irritate Holdo, she finally decided to rest her hands slightly crossed across her lap. Now to decide what to say in response to what Rey was convinced would amount to a long lecture followed by a slap on the wrist. After her conversation with Kylo last night, Holdo firing her seemed like an impossibility. A few well placed mhmms might work nicely unless she veered into an uncomfortable territory of agreeing too much and at a certain point it would look weird for the scolded to agree so much with the scolder. Maybe nodding her head would do the trick in a pinch.

At last, Holdo swept into her office, placing her coffee on its designated coaster, adjusting her skirts briefly, brushing a few strands of her lilac hair (which had by that point artfully slipped from her loose updo) out of her face, and taking a seat, all in one seamless and graceful movement.

Holdo wasn’t late; Rey was simply early.

“Rey, I’m happy you could find the time to meet with me this morning.” It seemed to have just slipped her mind that she had ordered Rey—in no uncertain terms— to meet her that morning.

“I understand that Ben spoke to you before you left yesterday. However, I am going to communicate company policy to you, _once_ , and then I will assume you understand. Ben went over my head and let you stay on, if it were wholly up to me you would be suspended without pay until we could fully determine the extent of this.”

“I understand.” Rey found herself feeling thoroughly chastened for the first time in her adult life. She had been ashamed earlier of her behavior but it was more about being caught and gaining a reputation in the office for something dumb and letting someone down. But the sense that she had disappointed someone, the feeling of shame, hot and slithering down her chest, settling in the pit of her stomach, _that_ was new. Holdo gave off a strong _high school teacher who knows you’re better than this_ energy and Rey felt the full force of it in that moment.

“You’ve completed the company-mandated seminar on workplace harassment and culture. You aced the pre-test and sat through the seminar about work environment and culture to boot. But somehow, it seems that the message hasn’t been adequately communicated thus far. So I will say it again: consent. You cannot invade someone’s space, which includes hugging them, without consent. In this case, consensual means both people want to participate in the hug and no one in the work environment— including any onlookers— is made uncomfortable by the hug. I want you to understand that although this may sound like a joke, I take this very seriously.” She paused here to allow the extent of her words to settle in the room. Holdo had full control of this moment as if she was the maestro adding in a measured pause before the abrupt speed and immense strength of her words came whipping out again.

“You are an incredibly intelligent young woman. I respect you and I respect your work. I am not over-explaining this to condescend to you in any way. I take this issue very seriously and I hope, going forward, you will too.”

Rey sensed it was her turn to talk again.

“I do want to apologize. I did not intend for my actions to harm anyone or contribute negatively to any culture. I was thoughtless and it took Rose pointing it out to me before I could realize the extent of my actions. I was disruptive and foolish and worse still my actions hurt people. All I can do now is offer a sincere apology to you for creating a situation you needed to step in and resolve and I will be apologizing to Mr. Ren as soon as I get the chance.”

“Thank you for apologizing. I’ll admit, if I had any say in the matter, your employment would be terminated, not because I don’t value the work you’ve put in here and the time you’ve devoted, but because this sort of behavior cannot stand. But Ben has decided to intervene on your behalf. He claims that everything that happened yesterday was completely consensual. And I’ve decided not to pry.”

**Holy Shit Chat**

**9:33 am**

> Finn: I’m sure HR will send an email out later this week but Rey was fired guys. She wanted me to tell you all that she loved working with us and that she’ll miss everyone.
> 
> Poe: DID HE FIRE HER ISTG
> 
> Phasma: I’m going to email him

From: G.Phasma@NewRepublic.com

To: B.Solo@NewRepublic.com

Kylo—

First off, I hope I can trust that you won’t share this with anyone else. I will deny it so thoroughly but I promise, rumors will begin to spread about you. You’ll think little of it at first but it’ll begin to nag, as colleagues look at you with questions in their eyes or conversations trail off when you pass by. And after a few years, you’ll remember this moment and be sorry. Second off, I know yesterday was hard for you but I hope you didn’t take it out on Rey. I think she actually did some good.

\---

Gwen Phasma

From: A.Hux@NewRepublic.com

To: B.Solo@NewRepublic.com

What Phas said.

From: R.Niima@NewRepublic.com

To: All Users

Good morning. Please know I chose to send this to all users, I didn’t accidentally click that option. I figured it was the best way to handle the situation but many apologies if this doesn’t apply to you and I’m clogging your inbox unnecessarily.

Although highly unprofessional, I’m sending this email to clarify some rumors that have circulated. I will be working here for the foreseeable future so no need for the deluge of texts. And my deepest apologies to anyone I may have offended, however unintentionally. I have many regrets (just generally), and hurting someone’s feelings is one of my biggest. If you are unaware what this email is referencing, please continue with your day in blissful ignorance, I wish I could.

That’s all I had to say, you may now return to your regularly scheduled programming.

Thanks,

Rey

From: R.Niima@NewRepublic.com

To: B.Solo@NewRepublic.com

Subject: My Apologies

Hello Mr. Ren,

I figure I owe you an explanation for my actions yesterday, one that isn’t stuttered out and all over the place. At first, it was just a funny joke. As you saw, Poe forwarded it around and I felt like it was a dare and I just acted. And that’s the explanation I tried to give to myself and to anyone who asked. But, I think I was lying to myself. I think I did it because it felt like I was part of a group when I was doing it. I lost touch with a lot of friends in the past couple of months, during the sort of upheaval of a transition from Leia to you (no judgement here, it’s just an unfortunate side effect of a change and the few months of adjustment). I mean, I have Finn, and Poe can be usually convinced to join in but I felt really alone. And I knew people had liked me in the past because I was willing to do anything, I was always good for a few laughs. I thought I could endear myself to everyone by being brave (or really silly). And when it worked after the first hug, when I felt like I was finally getting out of the funk I’d been in these last few weeks, I got addicted to that feeling. I was getting pulled into meetings and included in group emails and creating inside jokes. It felt like I had not only solidified my place in the office but also that I had cheered people up in the process. It wasn’t until the last few hugs that I could snap out of my delusion and realize that you were an actual person, who not only wasn’t in on the joke, but was, in a way and however unintentionally, the butt of the joke. It was unfair to you and I’m deeply sorry.

Anyways, I’m sorry I know this was more information than you ever asked for and you don’t even have to respond to this if it makes you uncomfortable.

Also, you looked a little sad to me. Don’t worry it wasn’t very noticeable, Poe certainly didn’t have a clue, you just seemed upset about something and I thought a little levity could do you some good.

Sorry again,

Rey

From: B.Solo@NewRepublic.com

To: R.Niima@NewRepublic.com

Subject: My Apologies

Hello Ms. Niima,

First off, please call me Ben. Mr. Ren is way too formal and after your honesty and the entire situation yesterday you’ve moved beyond last name basis. Second off, I would be lying if I said I didn’t find your behavior yesterday odd and slightly out of character. However, I would prefer to forget about the entire thing.

\- Ben

**Monday**

From: R.Niima@NewRepublic.com

To: B.Solo@NewRepublic.com

Subject: Dumb Question (and that attachment you asked for)

Hi Ben-

Sorry but where does the Ren come from? If you have a perfectly normal name like Ben why would you go with a name like Kylo Ren? I just figured you were stuck with the name Kylo or it was your middle name maybe? No offense, it’s just an unusual name. What’s the story behind that one? Also, I’ve attached the document you asked for please let me know if you need anything else.

If I can call you Ben, then we’re fully on first name basis now,

Rey

From: B.Solo@NewRepublic.com

To: R.Niima@NewRepublic.com

Subject: Dumb Question (and that attachment you asked for)

Hello Rey,

Can you actually send that document in a pdf format? Sorry, I should have specified that before.

(Kylo was a name I made up for myself when I was in high school, an idiot, and worst of all, in a band. The band was a mistake but I guess I got attached to the name)

From: R.Niima@NewRepublic.com

To: B.Solo@NewRepublic.com

Subject: More Information Needed (Urgent)

YOU WERE IN A BAND?

From: B.Solo@NewRepublic.com

To: R.Niima@NewRepublic.com

Subject: More Information Needed (Urgent)

Hello Rey,

This was the urgent information you needed?

(Yes, I was in a band. It’s a period of my life I would rather not dwell on though)

**YOU WERE IN A BAND CHAT**

> Rey: Sorry emailing you was getting annoying but I have a lot more questions
> 
> Ben: Was it getting difficult to come up with increasingly worrying subject lines to get me to read your emails?
> 
> Rey: DID YOU JUST MAKE A JOKE?
> 
> Ben: Well if you have to ask…
> 
> Rey: I’m so proud!
> 
> Rey: You’re distracting me!
> 
> Rey: What was the name of the band?
> 
> Rey: Do you have pictures?
> 
> Rey: And most importantly what are the chances of a reunion? On a scale of One Direction to the Jonas Brothers.
> 
> Ben: Well clearly my attempt to distract you didn’t work
> 
> Ben: We were the Knights of Ren, yes but you’ll never see them, I’m confused
> 
> Rey: THE KNIGHTS OF REN
> 
> Rey: So which came first your fake name or the band name?
> 
> Rey: Are they named after you or are you named after them?
> 
> Rey: I can’t decide which is better
> 
> Ben: Well now you’ve reached the central paradox
> 
> Rey: ?
> 
> Ben: you know chicken or the egg
> 
> Rey: Okay fine if you won’t answer that one
> 
> Ben: I think I did answer that one though
> 
> Rey: No you definitely didn’t but it’s not important. What genre?
> 
> Ben: We really tried to be alt rock but it slipped into pop a lot
> 
> Rey: That actually makes a lot of sense
> 
> Rey: Ok unfortunately I have to head to a meeting and I’m sure you have more important things to do than talk to me
> 
> Rey: ttyl
> 
> Ben: ?
> 
> Rey: talk to you later
> 
> Rey: Geez Ben
> 
> Ben: Oh!
> 
> Ben: But you still need to explain that One Direction to Jonas Brothers thing to me sometime

**1 week later**

“Oh, it’s just that Ben said—”

“I’m sorry… Ben?!” Finn’s voice took on a tone of incredulity at the name that seemed to have slipped easily from Rey’s lips.

“Yeah, I was talking to him the other day and he mentioned that this project might get pushed back a little bit. It’s apparently—”

“— Since when do you talk to Ben, since when does he just casually mention things, since when do you even call him Ben? You always call him Mr. Ren. Which was weird by the way but not as weird as all this” Finn gestured expansively, including Rey and the office as a whole in his judgement.

“Oh yeah, it’s a new thing. We just started emailing after the hugging thing and then I messaged him on Slack and I guess it spiralled from there. Did you know he was in a band!”

“So it’s a ‘thing’ then huh?”

“Shitfuck, I didn’t mean it like that. I mean like sure he’s hot and he’s kind and he actually listens to me and asks for my opinion on stuff which men don’t usually do… I mean you listen to me but just generally speaking. But it doesn’t mean anything. We’re just friends.”

“Just friends doesn’t elicit that kind of reaction, Rey. Also tell me more about this band”

**December (1 month later)**

From: A.Holdo@NewRepublic.com

To: R.Niima@NewRepublic.com

Rey,

If the rumors are true, I offer my sincere congratulations and an offer to share embarrassing stories from when Ben was a kid whenever (his mom and I were friends, I was the third person to hold him). And, on a more HR-related note, I want to make sure that you were in no way pressured into agreeing to go on a date with him. I don’t need to know any details at any time, but please don’t let my familiarity with Ben stop you from coming to me or anyone else in the HR department if you feel uncomfortable talking to me. I know this is a delicate subject so if you would prefer to meet in person I have time Monday morning.

Warmest regards,

Amilyn Holdo

Head of Human Resources

New Republic Company

1 State Street Plaza Floor 27

New York, NY

212-555-0175

A.Holdo@NewRepublic.com

From: R.Niima@NewRepublic.com

To: A.Holdo@NewRepublic.com

Hello Amilyn,

Well this is awkward, but thank you for reaching out. Without going into too much detail, for your sake and mine (and Ben’s), we are very happy together and I actually asked him out, he was taking too long.

\- Rey

P.S. I’ll have to take you up on that embarrassing stories offer sometime. :)

**February**

“I love you Rey. Most ardently” The phrase is whispered into her neck, tickling her skin and sending shivers down her spine. It’s said without expectation and with a certain measure of confidence, less that she would return the sentiment and more that for once in his life Ben Solo was sure of his feelings. For one in his life, Ben Solo was at ease, the whispers in the back of his mind that he wouldn’t be able to hang on to whatever happiness he had managed to grab, that it would slip through his fingers, finally lessening.

Her face screws up in confusion.

“Pride and Prejudice, Rey.”

“Oh! I love you too nerd”

**March**

She got the news on a perfect March day, with sunshine spilling onto the hardwood floors of Ben’s place and a view of dappled leaves from her favorite seat in his living room. After a long and busy week at work, she had granted herself a lazy morning with Ben and stumbled out of bed around 10. It was idyllic, the sort of day she could have never anticipated a few months before but one that was beginning to feel commonplace.

An hour into catching up on a dumb reality show with Ben (who feigned disinterest at the beginning of each episode but was yelling at the TV by the end), her phone began to ring. She told him not to pause it; she’d be right back. He paused it immediately anyway and watched as she began biting her fingernails and her chin began to wobble slightly, almost imperceptibly.

“Alright. Thank you for your help.” She sounded small and resigned, the words escaping her lips and hanging limply there in the too quiet space.

The call was clearly over but she didn’t return to the couch. Instead she began pacing, occasionally stepping on that one noisome floorboard until she tread on again, only to return to that place a minute later.

“Rey?”

“They’re gone.”

“Oh Rey—”

“That’s it. They’re really gone. I held out hope for so long but they died when I was just six. I was an idiot, waiting for them in all those foster homes, insisting I wasn’t like the other kids because my parents loved me and they would be coming to get me just as soon as they could manage. They’re not coming back for me, they never were. I’m alone. I have nothing and I’m alone”

“You’re not alone, Rey. I promise you will never be alone.”

Rey’s pacing slowed and then stopped altogether, but she steadfastly refused to look up at him, staring at her sock-clad feet instead.

“C’mere. You’re not alone Rey. I’m here with you. I’ll always be here”

“But Ben… I’m so tired.”

Ben opened his arms to her and waited. She tentatively walked over to him, feeling so heavy, weighed down by it all. He just stood by the couch, the couch with its Rey-sized indent with her plate of food forgotten on the table and her glass of wine half finished, waiting for her. With tears streaming down her face, she buried her head in the soft cotton of his t-shirt. Her tears wet the fabric but he kept holding her tightly, gently rocking back and forth and kissing her hair.

“Neither are you.” She whispered almost as an afterthought into his chest, so he felt the vibrations of her exhalation more than the actual words themselves. He understood her meaning nonetheless.

**April**

Only five months in and it felt like they had already had most of the fights that would define the rest of their relationship. The most frequent and Rey’s personal favorite was their ongoing disagreement over Rey’s beloved chair of stuff. The onslaught of Rey-ness on the little used chair tucked in a corner of his bedroom— the only piece of furniture, in fact, that had made it through the move from his first apartment to this one— infuriated Ben to no end. To Rey, the combination of planned outfits and messy clothes she hadn’t found a chance to wash yet and crossword puzzles she got halfway through before remembering she had neither the patience for nor interest in completing them and a stray pen or pencil and the tangled cord of pair of headphones she had misplaced months ago felt like a logical method of organization. To Ben, it was complete madness and an eyesore at that.

Despite all the signs of cohabitation, this ongoing disagreement chief among them, although it was more of a formality at this point, although most of her clothing was already hanging in his closet, although they had already made the dreaded trip to Ikea for a bedside table for Rey’s pile of books she swore she was going to get to eventually, despite all the signs that she was invested in their relationship and envisioned a future with him, she didn’t actually live with him.

He wanted to do it right. Not just offer her a key or let it happen gradually over time (though the process was already well under way), but to ask her in a grand gesture kind of way.

In the end, Rey beat him to it.

“Hey, so I spend most of my time here anyway and my lease expires in a few months anyway, would you be okay if I moved in when it does?

“You could move in tomorrow if you wanted”

**1 week later**

Her apartment was packed within the week. She had agreed to pay rent until her roommate could someone else, and beside that hurdle, she saw no reason to wait. Ben always outwardly expressed more surety in their relationship than she did, though she was loathe to admit it, she was fairly shy and big declarations of love felt more scary than just showing how much she loved him.

But she knew that he was it for her. The fabled One. But more than that, he was a choice she wanted to make everyday. Plus, it didn’t hurt that his apartment was spacious and looked out on a park and had a window seat (a dream of Rey’s for as long as she could remember).

It took all of Saturday afternoon, 8 boxes of her stuff (the ones Ben had helped her pack that morning were labelled and neatly taped closed and the boxes she had packed a few days before were helpfully labelled Stuff #1, Stuff #2, and Stuff?), 3 breaks for snacks, and one promise of a favor to Poe in exchange for borrowing his minivan. Ben did wonder why Poe, a single twenty-something living in Brooklyn had a minivan but he decided not to question it.

As the last box found its temporary home in a corner of the living room, Ben intertwined their fingers and pulled her back to the door.

“Did we leave a box in the van? I checked multiple times and I’m pretty sure Poe’s already gone, he said something about meeting Finn for brunch, although it’s a little late for brunch at this point, more like early dinner”

A smile dawned on his face but he stayed silent, letting Rey ramble. He closed the door and handed her the key.

“Oh!”

Rey did struggle with the key for a second but she managed to open the door and they crossed the threshold together, hands intertwined and slightly swinging between them

“Welcome home” he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling the wisps of hair that had fallen out of her bun.

**May**

“Ben, you know I’ve loved working at New Republic, with Finn and Poe and Phas and Rose and Hux, and with you too I guess. But, I wanted to tell you I got a job offer, like my dream job offer. And I think it’s a really great opportunity and I could do such good work. They want me to come in for an interview just to make sure but I think it really has promise”

Almost without thinking, he wraps his arms around her waist, picks her up and spins her around, while she squeals. He finally sets her back down on her feet, exclaiming, “God Rey… I’m so proud of you! So what sort of work are you going to be doing, when do you think you’ll start?”

“Well I haven’t gotten the job yet”

“They’d be fools not to take you”

**July**

Ben was cooking dinner in the kitchen. After her unsuccessful attempt last week where salt was the dominating flavor (“the recipe wasn’t precise about how much a pinch should be!”), she forgot to grease the pan (“Finn called and I just got distracted, okay!”), and the oven had been set to 450 instead of 350 (she didn’t have an excuse for that one), she had been assigned dish duty for the foreseeable future.

So she sat at the kitchen island and watched Ben in his element. He slid around on socked feet, attending to a pan on the stove then chopping an onion (he was one of those magical people who could do it without crying) then stealing bites of her chips and dip. It was a perfect moment. She was smiling without even realizing what she was smiling at and every time he turned around she was greeted with his toothy grin and a smart quip about the story she was re-telling. He had heard it before and she knew that but it didn’t seem to matter.

_Incandescently happy._

The scene was domestic and unexceptional, yet it demanded documentation. The picture she took would forever live on her phone. The bracelet he had given her for her birthday glittering on her wrist, Ben turning around fast enough to be a blurry, smiley figure in their kitchen. Their kitchen with her well-maintained snack cabinet, his thorough spice rack, little parts of Rey and Ben and all of their micro-expressions and preferences, small snippets of personality seeping into every aspect.

**October**

In the past, if Ben had his way, he would indulge in a glass of scotch at midnight on his birthday, in the comfort of his own home but it would otherwise pass unnoticed. It was just a reminder of all he had lost, the smiling boy in photographs with Han behind the camera and Leia half out of frame long gone and all it left was a bitter man reminiscing on times that weren’t even that magical to begin with.

But now he had Rey.

And it wasn’t perfect but it was good. Everything seemed so much brighter with her.

He still wasn’t one for a grand event but a nice dinner shared with Rey sounded heavenly. After they indulged in a slice of cake and their glasses had been set in the sink, she passed him an envelope.

“I know you pride yourself on the big romantic gestures, but here’s my attempt at one”

He opened it to find the customary card. Inside she had written:

_I’m not actually a tactile person, I didn’t love hugging or casual displays of affection._

_But you, you made me want to be all those things, to do all those things. That first day, that first hug, I did it on a dare. I was young, naive, foolish, too brave for my own good. And I confess I was a little bored. But that second hug, that third one, and every one after that, those were because I saw something in your eyes. Something I believed in, something I trusted, innately. I saw every insecurity and fear I have ever had in your eyes, and I hugged you because I wanted to see the slight upturn of your mouth and your ears turn pink._

A tear slipped down his cheek.

_On bad days, your despondent expressions and your downturned lips fill me with love, spilling from every pore, love that can only be expressed by touching you, by being in your presence, being what you need, slipping my hand into yours as we face our demons together. And on good days, where you wake up, a crooked smile on your face and a glint in your eye, I am filled with pride and adoration and the sense that I am so fortunate to be with you. To weather the good days and the bad with you by my side._

_Marry Me?_

_P.S. happy birthday, Ben!_

“Yes”

True to their roots, they embraced first, Rey’s head nuzzling the familiar juncture between his neck and shoulder. Ben’s hand clutched her waist, anchoring him to her, as if without her he would cease to exist. She drew back first and their lips meet, their love and infatuation and longing and hope for their shared future mingling, creating a heady mix of warmth and tenderness and passion.

**December**

> Leia: Got your wedding invite AND holiday card in the mail today.
> 
> Ben: Well I can’t take credit for those, it was all Rey.
> 
> Leia: Your father would be very proud of you Ben
> 
> Ben: I love you mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. I had a thesis to write and then I graduated and then there was family stuff and writer's block and the general state of the world. But I returned to this story because of everyone who left a comment or a kudo. Couldn't leave you guys hanging (or I couldn't leave you hanging anymore than I already have). So thank you for all the love you've shown this story and for sticking with it. It's blown me away. And a huge thanks to my beta and moodboard-maker.   
> Hope you are staying safe and healthy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Was the chat at all comprehensible? How was the characterization? Let me know! I am determined to finish this, but comments do encourage me to type faster.


End file.
